The Best Nickname
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Yu has a nickname for everybody except one.


**Let's focus on Tsubasa on this one! I must say that I am like him in a lot of ways. I even have a similar sense of style and love of birds (my first pet was a parakeet and now I have a cockatiel, the little menace). **

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As everybody knows, Yu loves to give nicknames to everybody he meets. There were times he forgotten their real names because he never used them. This confused some people, but none moreso than Tsubasa.<p>

At dinner, Yu normally carried on the conversation and there were days he mostly talked to himself.

"So then Gingi, Masamumu and Yo-Yo had a huge battle, but they said I couldn't battle because they said they battle too rough for me. It wasn't far, Tsubasa, I wanted to battle too! But then I found Kenchi and Ben-Ben at Bey Park and I totally beat them, as usual. But they're getting stronger."

"Hm, sounds like you had a busy day today."

"Yeah, I was busy and I would have come home earlier today but then Doka and Hippity-hop made cookies for everybody!"

"Doka? Who's that?"

"Madoka, duh!"

"Hm," Tsubasa sat quietly thinking. For a long time, Madoka didn't have a nickname, along with him. So why does she have one now?

"Anyway, Ryo-yo said that everybody had to go home because he and Ginki had some work to do."

Tsubasa nodded his head. Even his boss, Ryo had a nickname.

"So, Tsubasa, how was your day?"

"Oh it was normal."

Yu blinked at Tsubasa. The young boy was starting to be observant like his guardian, so he could hear the lower-then-normal tone and changed expression easily.

"Is something wrong Tsubasa?"

"No."

Yep, something was wrong and Yu knew it. Tsubasa could fool everyone, but him.

"Here, let me get the dishes tonight," Yu hopped to Tsubasa's plate and carried them to the sink. Using his stool, he washed the dishes the best he could. Perhaps this would lift Tsubasa's gloomy mood. But, alas, Tsubasa simply said thank you and walked over to his bookshelf, got his book and walked to his room.

While Yu was pondering about his friend, Tsubasa was debating on what he was feeling.

'_Why do I feel like this? This isn't normal, so why now? He's been using nicknames since day one and everyone he's every met has one, even Ryuga. So…am I jealous because I don't?'_

Yu peeked into Tsubasa's room and found him reading, but Yu knew he wasn't really reading. The book Tsubasa grabbed was one of Yu's and it wasn't challenging at all, so why was he staring at it like that?

Yu trotted to the phone and dialed Kenta's number. Walking into the pantry, so that Tsubasa wouldn't hear him, Yu was hoping that Kenta could help.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kenchi."

"Oh hey, Yu."

"Hey Kenchi, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Tsubasa's acting weird."

"Huh? How?"

"Well at dinner I was talking about my day with you guys and all of a sudden, Tsubasa started getting all gloomy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though."

"Maybe he wanted to spend time with us too."

"No, that's not it. He sees you guys more than I do."

"Maybe he wanted to spend the day with you."

"I live with him, so spending time together isn't an issue, Kenchi."

"Hm, that is strange. Did you say something bad?"

"No, I was just talking about you, Ginki, Yo-yo, Ben-Ben, Masamumu, Hippity-Hop and Doka."

"Boy, your nicknames give me a headache."

"Haha, but I love them!"

"Wait, who's 'Doka'?"

"Madoka, duh Kenchi. Tsubasa asked the same thing."

"Oh, well I didn't know she had a nickname."

"Yep, I just gave her one last week."

"Hm, did you say that Tsubasa asked you the same thing I just did?"

"yeah."

"I think I know why Tsubasa is upset."

"You give all your friends nicknames, but Tsubasa doesn't have one."

"Yes, he does, you know that."

"Yeah, we know, but do Tsubasa?"

Yu thought about it. He never called Tsubasa by his nickname face-to-face, but he did with the others when he wasn't around. Was Tsubasa…jealous?

"Oh! Thanks Kenchi!"

"No problem, Yu!"

Yu hung up the phone and walked to Tsubasa's door again. Now the older boy was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Yu felt bad that he made Tsubasa upset, but he had a reason for not calling Tsubasa by his nickname to his face.

"Um, Tsubasa?"

"Yes, Yu," Tsubasa continued to look at the ceiling.

"Um…I have a question."

Tsubasa sat up and looked at Yu. Normally, his questions were complicated and super involved, but the boy timidly walked up to him, fiddling with his fingers.

"Whats wrong, Yu?"

This time, Tsubasa noticed Yu's changed expression and concern entered his voice.

"Well…I don't know how to say this."

Tsubasa sat Yu on the bed, "Yu, don't be nervous. Remember you can ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer."

Yu felt his face getting hot, which surprised Tsubasa. Just what did he want to ask?

"Tsubasa, are you mad that I don't call you by a nickname?"

Tsubasa was quite taken back by this. He didn't know how to answer.

"I was talking to Kenchi…Kenta and he said that maybe you're upset that I give everybody else nicknames except you, but you have one, I just don't say it because I'm not sure how you'll respond."

Now Tsubasa felt guilty. He was jealous and upset about that, but he didn't mean for Yu to feel giulity.

"I'm sorry, Yu. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"But you have an awesome nickname! I just don't know if you'll accept it."

Tsubasa laughed, "Kyoya doesn't like his name."

"True, but this one is super special."

"What is it?"

Yu's eyes trailed off and he murmured something.

"Come again?"

"mmmm-mmmmmm."

Finally smiling, Tsubasa started to tickle Yu. It was the best way to make him talk.

"Okay fine! I call you my big brother!"

Tsubasa suddenly stopped as the name processed in his head.

"Big brother?"

"Yes…" Yu went back to a timid state, "are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at that? In fact, I'm quite honored."

Yu smiled. He felt a little foolish that he kept that a secret for so long.

"I think you of you as my brother as well, Yu."

Tsubasa meant every bit of what he said. For a while, he had been on his own, and his family was far off. Yu was the closest thing he had to a little brother.

As the two laughed off at their earlier feelings, Tsubasa didn't mind if Yu called him by his nickname or not and in his opinion, it was the best nickname Yu ever though of.


End file.
